Cenizas de un amor prohibido
by mayra94
Summary: Un amor prohibido, tras una mision el reto de una persona al cual aprecias, te hara cambiar el cariño que le tienes?, romperas el lazo que los unia o lo fortalesera? KakaSaku


Caía la noche, el invierno era crudo y una fría lluvia azotaba el bosque, donde se localizaban 2 personas; una bella joven de apenas 20 años de cabello rosa chicle y figura esbelta junto con un hombre guapo con un gran físico, privilegiado, pelo plata como el metal, con su rostro cubierto.

Quien los viera diría que es una feliz pareja que salio de paseo por el bosque y los atrapo la lluvia. Pero no era Hatake Kakashi y Haruno Sakura miembros del equipo 7 que regresaban de una misión a la aldea de Konoha y los atrapo la tormenta

Sakura: Kakashi-sensei mira allí dijo señalando una cabaña

Kakashi y Sakura cambiaron su rumbo hacia esa cabañita.

Kakashi: entremos a refugiarnos Sakura dijo calido abriéndole la puerta

Sakura: que clase de lugar es esta? dijo entrando Sabes Kakashi-sensei???

Kakashi: si, es una base de vigilancia donde se llevaba el control del acceso a Konoha

Sakura (Sorprendida): ahh!!! Parece que hace mucho la abandonaron dijo tocando un mueble lleno de polvo y telaraña

Kakashi: Mucho tiempo mi padre mantenía la organización de los equipos que se encontraban aq...aquí...achus!!! dijo estornudando

Sakura: Salud le dijo respondiendo cortes al estornudo Kakashi- sensei nos vamos a enfermar así mojados preocupada por la salud de ambos

Kakashi: bueh… emm yo no traigo otra ropa apenas le salía la voz de la vergüenza

Sakura (Sonrojada) yo tampoco respondió algo incomoda

Kakashi: ira prenderé el hogar hablo tratando de cambiar de tema pero si no te apenas quitarte la ropa, aquí estamos solo tu y yo dijo pícaro

Sakura se moría de la vergüenza pero ya era bastante grandecita, no la apenaría que su maestro la viera ropa interior, aparte que podía pasar.

Sakura: no claro que no hablaba mientras se quitaba el chaleco seguido de su camisa Kakashi- sensei sacare la ropa o te resfriaras

Kakashi Estaba atónito le gusto la determinación de Sakura, no podía creer que esa chica a la cual se avergonzaba cuando Naruto la halagaba o alguien le hablaba con su cara demasiado cerca de la de ella.

Sakura ya cansada de repetirle lo mismo: Vamos Kakashi quítate eso hablo ya en ropa interior, acercándose lentamente le susurro al oído O acaso quieres que te la quite yo dijo provocativa

Kakashi (avergonzado no dio marcha atrás) Claro, a ver sacame la ropa al fin y al cabo fue tu idea.

Sakura se acerco lentamente hasta quedar a cm. de su cara _eso Quiere _pensó ellase acerco como a besarlo y le murmuro si juegas con fuego te quemaras Kakashi- sensei poso sus manos en la espalda y las deslizo suavemente hasta el pecho del hombre, y lo desabrocho lentamente luego lo deslizó hasta quitarlo y lo dejo caer al suelo, luego con aun serena le desabrocho la camisa por completo introdujo sus manos y acaricio la espalda de él, quitándole la camisa y dejo completamente desnudo su torso, luego se arrodillo y soltó los zapatos él se los quito, así levanto la vista y desabrocho el botón y bajo el cierre del pantalón y tomo por las caderas y lo bajo sutilmente dejando a Kakashi en ropa interior. Sakura se levanto Kakashi o sabia ni decir, que hacer, no podía reaccionar que la chica allá tomado tal acción. Sakura volteo y corrió a una habitación que se ubicaba al lado de la que se encontraban, Kakashi solo corrió tras ella y abrazándola por la espalda.

Kakashi: por que hiciste eso pregunto shoqueado

Sakura no pudo responder ni ella sabia el por que, estaba tan extrañada, por que lo hizo, ignoraba la razón, le había gustado, pero no podía hacer eso, era Kakashi su maestro, aparte "el la provocó" su frágil mente se negaba, ocultaba la causa.

Sakura: como hice esto pensó estupida de mi, es Kakashi mi maestro, mi sensei, por que lo hice esa pregunta reino por su mente el me vio crecer desde los 12 años vivió parte importante de mi vida, me enseño todo lo que pudo, me cuido y protegió en cada misión y no e importo dar su vida por protegerme excusándose el por que no tenia que hacerlo acaso será por eso que me abrí ante el, por eso accione así.

Kakashi: Sakura háblame dijo volteándola y mirándola a los ojos

Sakura tímidamente agacho la vista: Kakashi-sensei… Yo… yo lo sien Sakura no pudo hablar mas mientras ella hababa Kakashi bajo su mascara y la beso, un beso tierno al que ella correspondió Sakura no creí lo que pasaba pero realmente le gustaba y lo disfrutaba así que se dejo guiar por Kakashi hasta la cama, aun sus labios no se despegaban, ella disfruto cada segundo, ellos dos se desplomaron en la cama el hombre sobre la mujer. Kakashi deslizo sus labios por el cuerpo de la niña, niña corrijo mujer, por su cuello acaricio y beso cada parte, lugar y rincón de cuerpo de su alumna, Sakura se excitaba su maestro ese hombre que ahora le enseñaba algo nuevo, el placer, Kakashi besaba los pechos bien formados de la muchacha y con una mano le quito el sostén y su otra mano acariciaba un muslo y la desvistió por completo dejándola 100 expuesta, Kakashi también se quito la única prenda que le quedaba así dejando desnudos.

Ella sintió como Kakashi entraba en su cuerpo y como de un momento a otro sus cuerpos se unían, provocando que sus mente se unieran, teniendo solo en mente el placer de ese momento, luego Sakura no pudo retener esos sonidos de placer los cuales fueron callados por los besos Kakashi, así la Haruno se lleno de él así, Kakashi recorrió cada lugar de la niña y siguieron esos momentos de inmenso placer hasta dormirse.

Al despertarse:

Sakura: ahhh dijo satisfecha que lindo sueño abrió los ojos suavemente, pero al verse abrazada a un vigoroso hombre su cabeza colocada en el pecho de él, sus manos abrazadas al cuello, y la pierna de la joven posesiva con una pierna sobre las de él.

Había sido cierto, no lo soñó, Hatake Kakashi se había encargado de hacerla sentir placer en su primera vez, la primera vez que estaba con un hombre, justamente con él, que la cuido y protegió, que la hizo sentirse querida como había mucho tiempo, y por sobre todo MUJER.

Kakashi (besando la cabeza de Sakura): buen día amor dijo dormitado

Sakura: hummm que bien me siento dijo estirando los brazos

Kakashi: te gusto? pregunto indiscreto

Sakura (revoleo los ojos): nop dijo picara la verdad eh tenido mejores veces luego le dedico una sonrisa sabes que no es cierto. Besándole el pecho

Kakashi: Sakura tengo algo que decirte dijo cambiando el tono de broma por uno mas serio siempre me has gustado, trate de ocultarlo, pero… a medida que creías te volvías una mujer mas fuerte, mas inteligente y por sobre todo mas hermosa y mejor dotada; por eso ayer cuando seguiste mi juego y me probaste que ya no trataba con una niña , y luego me correspondiste el beso fue lo que me hacia falta para decir tomarte, hacerte mía, y no dejar mas.

Sakura: Kakashi- sensei… yo también desde que Naruto y Sasuke me dejaron tu estuviste siempre a mi lado, en buenas o malas, y en cada misión siempre me protegiste, y descubrí que Sasuke nunca hizo lo que tu, el Sasuke que yo amaba nunca existió, solo era un reflejo de tus acciones, pero los apreciaba como si Sasuke las hiciera , el hecho de defenderme , estas conmigo, el que me quería no solo como un estorbo y mas allá que una compañera, ese fuiste tu no Sasuke, por eso llegue a sobreponerme diciendo que Uchiha Sasuke murió… y Naruto se marcho para entrenar, por lo que yo me quede solo, pendón contigo y realmente me he llegado a enamorar de ti muy decidida de l que le pasaba

Kakashi (sorprendido por la madures de la decisión de la joven): pero… Sakura hayan problema nadie aceptara lo nuestro… ni tus amigos, ni tus padres, n las personas de la aldea…

Sakura no lo dejo terminar : mira Kakashi- sensei… yo cumplo en algunos días mis 21 años, ya seré mayor de edad, podré tomar decisiones sin que me cuestionen que soy una niñata inconsciente, se hará una fiesta en mi honor… allí les diremos de nuestra relación, el que me quiera ver feliz lo aceptara y el que no se lo aguantara por que soy suficientemente grande y madura para tomar mi decisiones la fuerza de la decisión de Sakura puso tan feliz a Kakashi, sabia que iba de enserio que no se acostó con el por simple diversión, así que la tomo suavemente del mentón y la beso con mucha dulzura .

Sakura (interrumpiendo el beso de Kakashi): pero… Kakashi esto se sabrá en mi cumpleaños

Kakashi: si… y a que viene eso preguntó desconcertado

Sakura: solo quiero que una persona lo sepa antes, es que es como mi hermana mayor me enseño todo lo que se y no quiero ocultarle algo así

Kakashi: Quienes esa persona tan importante? Kakashi no sabia de quien hablaba Sakura

Sakura: eh… este… Tsunade- sama dijo tímida con vos bajita

Kakashi: ¿? no comprendía estaba tan asombrado claro si es lo que deseas dijo levantándose de la cama cambiemos de tema, hay que regresar

Sakura: pero lo que paso anoche solo queda entre nosotros… no? pregunto

Kakashi: Claro que no ¡!! Sakura no creía lo que Kakashi decía ese le salio el corazón del cuerpo entre nosotros dos y Tsunade- sama le respondió con una sonrisa picara

Sakura lo abrazo le gustaba sentir el corazón de Kakashi sonaba diferente, tenia otra tonada, otra melodía.

Allí mismo, luego de ese abrazo, recogieron la ropa que habían dejado cerca del fuego, del cual solo quedaban brasas, su ropa estaba seca, listos para partir así que tomaron sus cosas y salieron para la aldea.

Apenas llegaron se dirigieron a la oficina de Tsunade .Ellos entraron corriendo a la oficina, alterando el ambiente tranquilo que había allí.

Kakashi y Sakura: Tsunade- sama, Tsunade- sama entraron gritando

Sakura: hemos regresado de la misión que nos ha encomendado interrumpió, por suerte Tsunade- sama no estaba haciendo nada importante, solo hablaba con Shizune.

Kakashi (con tono y cara seria): tenemos información secreta para darle

Tsunade: por favor Shizune Retirare déjame con ellos a solas

Shizune hai Tsunade- sama dijo saliendo

Tsunade- sama (preocupada): que ocurrió algo malo inquietándose acaso Sasuke…

Kakashi: no… no es eso la tranquilizo

Sakura: es sobre nosotros

Tsunade: están bien… les hicieron algo, están heridos, es grave dijo exaltándose y parándose de de su asiento

Kakashi: No Tsunade es algo personal, íntimo

Tsunade: Que es a caso dijo tomando asiento

Kakashi: Iré al grano presuroso no le gustaba dar vueltas a un asunto, es muy frontal lo que pasa es que Sakura y yo nos hemos comprometido, estamos saliendo dijo haciendo que Sakura se ruboricé

Tsunade ehhg... La noticia la ha tomado por sorpresa, no se que decir la verdad me han dejado sin palabras solo les deseo lo mejor

Sakura yo solo quería que lo supieran Tsunade-sama

Tsunade pero alguien más lo sabe???

Kakashi no, lo haremos probablemente el día del cumple de Sakura

Tsunade tienen mi consentimiento, solo les dice una cosa por ser ambos ninjas de konoha tendrán muchos enemigos que intentarán herir a su pareja, por lo que ámense y pretéjanse, el uno al otro, sean fieles y felices... Y esto es para ti Kakashi si Sakura derrama una lágrima de sufrimiento por ti, mi castigo será muy cruel, no volverás a ver la luz del día dijo Tsunade foto tono los incómodo a ambos.

Kakashi y Sakura hai, era eso, nos retiramos dijo la feliz pareja yéndose Tsunade sacó del cajón una botella de sake se sirvió y brindó sola, pero por la felicidad de su alumna, aún que eso sería difícil

Ah dijo bebiendo que bien Sakura esta feliz, como nunca, bueno espero que sean felíces y no corran mi misma suerte dijo dejando salir una lágrima solitaria pero llena de irá, rabia, pero también, dolor e impotencia.

Así paso rápido el tiempo, entre misiones y entrenamientos entre besos y abrazos, caricias y mimos, todo por supuesto en secreto.

Era d noche Kakashi se le asignó la misión de escoltar a una dama a un evento importante

Estaba en la sala llevaba un traje negro con una flor rosa en el bolsillo un cerezo y no traía su máscara obvio que estaba armado. Allí esperaba a esta bella doncella que saliera d su alcoba vestida para partir a la fiesta, allí salía la dama...

Era de noche y a Kakashi los nervios lo mataban quería ver a la joven que decía escoltar. De pronto, se abrió la puerta y salgo una jovencita de cabello rosado recogido con un broche negro con piedras blancas, un vestido negro pegado al cuerpo que marcaba su figura con un corset con bordados en blanco, tenia una falda con un tajo que partía desde un poco arriba de la rodilla y le llagaba hasta poco bajó de la línea de la cadera, sus ojos con sus un poco maquillados solo tenia delineador y las pestañas marcadas lo que resaltaba sus ojos, estaba tan hermosa, y tan sencilla a la vez.

Kakashi no creía lo que sus ojos le mostraban, realmente nunca vio así a Sakura

Kakashi: (viendo a su flor) eh... Estas tan... Tan hermosa estaba estupefacto ante la jovencita

Sakura (señalando a Kakashi a la casa): no traes la máscara le dijo mirándolo extrañada pero aún así te ves muy guapo Sakura no pudo decir mas tenia una mezcla de sentimientos que no le dejaban hablar nervios y ansias, amor y entusiasmo

Kakashi: bueno Damisela dijo estirando la mano tengo que llevarla a su fiesta

Sakura (tomándole la mano): caballero, debemos partir dijo siguiéndole la corriente

Y allí salieron a la fiesta.

En el salón todos las personas importantes de la aldea y para Sakura la esperaban. De pronto se apagó la luz y se abrieron las puertas.

Allí entró la pareja, realmente todos estaban perplejos ante la belleza de ambos. Allí se acercaron y todos se acercaron a saludaron a la joven, primero sus padres, luego sus amigos mas cercanos.

Así se sentaron a comer luego bailaron y disfrutaron de era noche maravillosa.

Tsunade (levantando su copa) bueno… propongo un brindis por Sakura que de hoy en mas, deja de ser considerada una niña, para pasar a ser una ninja independiente de Konoha a Tsunade se le escapo una tímida lagrima, que logro disimular a la perfección Sakura te sedo la palabra dijo pasándole la copa

Sakura: bueno yo lo que quería compartir es... Sakura ya no tenia fuerza para hablar, pero Kakashi se levanto de la silla

Kakashi: nosotros dos dijo tomando de la mano a la homenajeada nos hemos comprometido

Nadie hablo, se hizo un silencio de ultra tumba, nadie hablo por valla a sabes cuanto. Mi muy presurosa mi muy lenta, en el momento que el silencio paso a ser incómodo y amenazador y comenzaban los murmullos, alguien hablo

Tsunade: salud por ellos, que están bajó el manto de mi protección dijo la hokage alzando su copa

Nadie logró comprender ese amor tan imposible. Los pensamientos y susurros fueron interrumpidos, alguien se paro de su mesa

Naruto quién mas podría ser: bravo...Dijo aplaudiendo emocionado

La madre de Sakura: pero niño, acaso estas loco, ahí muchísima edad de por medio dijo furiosa

Naruto (levantando la voy y olvidando que le debía respeto a la señora) pero es que acaso esta ciega dijo haciendo un escándalo caro no noto lo felices que han estado estos días, mire el brillo de sus ojos

La madre de Sakura: (notando el detalle mostrado por el joven) hija, de verás estas feliz junto a ese hombre

Sakura (sus ojos verdes se inundaron de lágrimas apunto de rebalsar) mama... Soy feliz y mucho junto a él... Yo lo amo con todo mi corazón Kakashi apoyo su mano en el hombro de su flor

La madre de Sakura: (mirando la tierna imagen de apoyo mutuo) este bien, tienes mi consentimiento, al fin y al cabo no te haré cambiar tu opinión siempre desde niña fuiste muy terca dijo iluminando sus ojos con lágrimas

El padre de Sakura (hablo por primera vez luego de abrazar a su mujer) y el mío hija dijo serio pero no furioso mas bien satisfecho

Sakura se abrazo con Kakashi entonces las puertas se abrieron

…: bravo bravo dijo una persona al entrar aplaudiendo utilizando un tono sarcástico que romántico, pero...

Kakashi: Uchiha Sasu... era tarde el Uchiha ya estaba tras el ninfa copia

Sasuke: muy lento dándole un golpe a Sakura que callo dormida en sus brazos adiós sensei dijo llegando hasta las puertas lamento la interrupción dijo inclinándose tratando de hacer una seña cortes, con Sakura en sus brazos, opacada por una sonrisa triunfal que desapareció junto a él usar decir esto

Kakashi: (en estado de shock solo salgo usar Sasuke)

Tsunade: unidades AMBU, refuerzos ya!!! dijo presurosa la hokage al segundo llegaron 4 unidades que salieron tras Uchiha Okey aquí no hay nada que ver, todo esta bajó control, retirence a sus hogares, no intenten nada, váyanse es una orden. A los minutos el salón se había evacuado solo se localizaban 3 personas aparte de la hokage, Naruto la madre y el padre la chica

Tsunade (hablo con un tono convencido pero amargado) Kakashi es fuerte y si respecta a Sakura, ara mas allá de lo imposible dijo dirigido a los tristes personajes cada uno luego de esto se marcho pensando en lo inútil que se sentían

En las afueras de la aldea

Sasuke: Kakashi realmente estas lento, mi siquiera el perder al Sakura hace que te apures

Kakashi: no me hace falta no la perderé

Sasuke volteó muy seguro y miro fijo los ojos de Kakashi que tenia activado el Mangekyo, dejando así a Sasuke preso de una ilusión, Sasuke callo al suelo, Kakashi quitó ya su técnica visual y recogió a Sakura en brazos, volteó yéndose

Sasuke: déjala en el suelo dijo desde el piso

Kakashi (indignado cuestionó):vuelves luego de año para que???, para quitarle la felicidad dijo mirando a la dormida chica

Sasuke: bien sabes por que volví, mejor dicho quién, Sakura y... Quitarle felicidad, ingenuo mostró una sonrisa cínica yo se la daré y será mía

Kakashi (se lleno de irá por como trataba como un trofeo a su Haruno) calla!!! Y lanzó un ataque con un kuranai que traia en su traje

Ambos peleaban arduamente por la joven que amaban, Sakura recobro el conocimiento y al ver el fuego cruzado trato de intervenir

Kakashi: Sakura no te acerques dijo a la chica mientras intentaba pasarse todo terminara en este ataque

Sasuke: te ves confiado hablo con tomo irónico

Lo muchacho juntaron chakra en su brazo, tanto que era visible

Sasuke y Kakashi: chidori dijeron corriendo el uno al otro, Sakura quiso hacer algo pero, todo se torno claro una luz cubría el lugar y la enceguecía luego se produjo un estruendo caí involuntaria cerró los ojos y se cubrió, al abrirlos vio como ambos se desplomaron al suelo

Sakura: Kakashi corrió tras su amado

Sasuke: Kakashi vivirá dijo soltando un hilo de sangre quédate tranquila yo soy el que se irá Sakura se acercó y le limpio la sangre de la boca

Sakura: shh, no hables

Sasuke: Sakura yo siempre te ame mucho, pero ya es tarde para mi solo te pido una cosa antes de irme quiero partir, sin el remordimiento de no haberte dado un beso Sasuke escupió mas sangre aún

Sakura (llorando acercó la cabeza del chico a su pecho trasmitiéndole su calor a su ex compañero de equipo) Sasuke no hables mas, ya no miro dijo los ojos del Uchiha y lo beso tierna y dulce, a Sasuke se le vinieron recuerdos preciosos para el, peleas, el brazo de ella en los exámenes, cuando suplicó llevársela, es tarde ya – pensó el Uchiha , mostró una sonrisa cándida y cerro los ojos, Sakura noto que el ya no paseaba su lengua por la boca de la Haruno, lo soltó y largo la sangre de su amigo, por suerte se fue feliz pensó me regalo su sonrisa y recuerdos de nuestro mi beso el primero y último

Depósito el cuerpo en el piso y allí llegaron cuatro AMBUS

AMBU 1: infórmenos señorita de lo ocurrido

Sakura (sería como una teniente que habla con sus subordinados) Uchiha y Hatake tuvieron un enfrentamientos, el joven Uchiha murió pero Kakashi esta estable

AMBU 2: gracias señorita Haruno nos llevaremos al hombre caído usted se encarga del jounin hablo mientras los otros dos tomaban el cuerpo del muchacho muerto

Sakura (manteniendo su tono) claro retirense dicho esto solo quedó son Kakashi le divertía utilizar ese tono firme

Kakashi (despertando casi sin vos) le gané??? pregunto

Sakura: claro, pero ya no hables dijo curándolo

Kakashi: sabes que te amo mucho

Sakura: claro que si se seco las lágrimas y Kakashi se sentó y apoyo su espalda en un árbol

Kakashi: tu me salvaste, me diste amor y comprensión Sakura estalló en lágrimas,

Kakashi la abrazo consolador

Kakashi: Sakura no llores, te amo y tu a mi que tiene de malo eso

Sakura: temo que dejes de amarme hablo entre suspiro y llanto

Kakashi: por que crees que pasará eso pensó lo dicho y se preocupó te han hecho algo???

Sakura largo mas fuerte aún su llanto : Kakashi yo... Estoy esperando un hijo tuyo hablo inconsolable

Kakashi: es eso cierto dijo acariciando su vientre tonta!!! Eso no me alejará de ti estoy mas feliz que nunca Kakashi: pero desde cuando lo sabes?, como lo sabes?, cuando quedaste? Como?

Sakura: lo se desde hace menos de una semana, estaba con Tsunade y me desmaye ella me realizó un control y descubrió que estaba esperando un bebé, la primera vez en la cabaña, hace falta que te recuerde dijo aún sonllorosa

Kakashi: te prometo algo de ahora en mas dijo secando sus lágrimas te hoy en adelante te haré la mujer mas feliz del mundo, bajó esta luna juro cuidarte a ti y nuestro hijo respiro y miro la luna aún incrédulo soy el hombre mas feliz del universo, seré padre con la flor mas bella

Sakura lloró pero de felicidad

Kakashi: por que lloras ahora

Sakura: de lo feliz que me haces

Kakashi: ah dijo aliviado menos mal sino tendría que afrontar el castigo de Tsunade-sama

Sakura y Kakashi rieron.

Así...la feliz pareja sello su vínculo de amor con un juramento, bajó la luna, y con un niño en camino, que crecería entre amor, ese amor que profesaban sus padres...un sensei y su alumna, ese amor, tan prohibido


End file.
